


荼蘼与山茶-相性一百问-Nobuyuki/Kazuma

by Samarium_AL



Series: 荼蘼与山茶-相性一百问 [1]
Category: The Rampage from Exile Tribe (Band), 劇団EXILE
Genre: M/M, Multi, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samarium_AL/pseuds/Samarium_AL
Summary: 0.题目来自微博 @ 时-泪bot ，稍加改动；1.原作为 @骑士小斯基 的《荼蘼与山茶》，已获授权；2.建议先阅读原作（已完结），骑士的预警打得很详细，本篇遍地剧透；3.仅供娱乐，请勿上升真人。
Relationships: Kawamura Kazuma/Suzuki Nobuyuki
Series: 荼蘼与山茶-相性一百问 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725016
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	荼蘼与山茶-相性一百问-Nobuyuki/Kazuma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knight_greenhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_greenhat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [荼蘼与山茶](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599379) by [Knight_greenhat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_greenhat/pseuds/Knight_greenhat). 



【主持人：Nobuyuki；回答者：Kazuma】

1 请问你的名字是？  
Kazuma

2 年龄？  
28岁

3 性别？  
男性

4 请问你的性格是怎样的？  
有什么事，一般留在心里，不说出来。

5 对方的性格？  
豁达，看得开，很乐观，会生活。

6 两个人是什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
我疗养的时候相遇的，在街上。

7 对对方的第一印象？  
有点自来熟，对我没有提防，过于热情了。

8 喜欢对方哪一点呢？  
随性。

9 讨厌对方哪一点？  
这个啊，说不出。

10 你觉得自己与对方相性好么？  
还可以

11 你怎么称呼对方？  
就叫名字。

12 你希望怎样被对方称呼？  
Nobuyuki现在叫我“小家伙”，我觉得这个就挺好。

13 如果以动物来做比喻，你觉得对方是？  
大狗。没有什么明确品种，但是体型比较大的那种。

14 如果要送礼物给对方，你会送？  
修一修你的野温泉。

15 那么你自己想要什么礼物呢？  
摩托车。

16 对对方有哪里不满么？一般是什么事情？  
没什么不满。

17 你的毛病是？  
有时候，性爱里其实是在利用你让自己硬起来。

18 对方的毛病是？  
有时太粗枝大叶、冷热不忌了。

19 对方做什么样的事情会让你不快？  
没有。如果真的有，我直说，Nobuyuki就不那么做了。

20 你做的什么事情会让对方不快？  
没有吧？  
（N：没有）

21 你们的关系到达何种程度了？  
也没什么程度好说，我和Hokuto说开了，而且我也要去南美了，暂时不会见面了。

22 两个人初次约会是在哪里？  
你那个破寺里。

23 那时候俩人的气氛怎样？  
他直球，我差不多也直球……？  
（N：小家伙最开始还是放不开啊！）

24 那时进展到何种程度？  
还没开始吧？

25 经常去的约会地点？  
破寺的院子里，破寺的屋里，破寺的野温泉。  
（N：这位檀越一口一个破寺，倒是给小寺捐点香油钱啊。）

26 你会为对方的生日做什么样的准备？  
啊……我都不知道Nobuyuki的生日在什么时候呢……  
（N：十月十四号）

27 是由哪一方先告白的？  
你，问我吃不吃火车便当。

28 你有多喜欢对方？  
感觉在你这里很放松，这样子，愿意在这呆着。

29 那么，你爱对方么？  
大概……我最爱Hokuto。

30 对方说什么会让你觉得没辙？  
没有吧？你不会叫我为难。

31 如果觉得对方有变心的嫌疑，你会怎么做？  
学学你，随缘。

32 可以原谅对方变心么？  
话说，你其实是喜欢Hokuto的吧？  
（N：啊，小美人儿谁不爱多看看呢。）

33 如果约会时对方迟到一小时以上怎办？  
Nobuyuki不会的。

35 对方性感的表情？  
故意逗弄我，把我抱起来时的笑容。

36 两个人在一起的时候，最让你觉得心跳加速的时候？  
光天化日之下做爱。

38 做什么事情的时候觉得最幸福？  
有障碍的那阵，在他怀里硬起来。

39 曾经吵架么？  
没有。

40 都是些什么吵架呢？  
（N：这题跳过。）

41 之后如何和好？  
（N：继续跳过。）

42 转世后还希望做恋人么？  
不了，希望下一世和Hokuto都做普通人。  
（N：记得来小寺上香啊！）

43 什么时候会觉得自己被爱着？  
感觉你一直挺宠我的。

44 你的爱情表现方式是？  
在你面前会放松一些。

45 什么时候会让你觉得“已经不爱我了”？  
没有这样的时候。

46 你觉得与对方相配的花是？  
啊？

47 俩人之间有互相隐瞒的事情么？  
没有吧？  
（N：我也没有。）

48 你的自卑感来自？  
不想做二代目，一直在逃避。  
（N：小家伙都被折磨得……）

49 俩人的关系是公开还是秘密的？  
公开的秘密

50 你觉得与对方的爱是否能维持永久？  
不能

51 请问你是攻方，还是受方？  
受

52 为什么会如此决定呢？  
我……

53 你对现在的状况满意么？  
还算满意

54 初次H的地点？  
被炉旁边

55 当时的感觉？  
有点尴尬  
（N：但是小家伙很享受啊！）

56 当时对方的样子？  
就，一直那样。

57 初夜的早晨你的第一句话是？  
那是傍晚吧？

58 每星期H的次数？  
这个……十来次吧？  
（N：小家伙的屁股很厉害呢！）

59 觉得最理想的情况下，每周几次？  
现在这样就挺好  
（N点头）

60 那么，是怎样的H呢？  
比较粗放，但是不坏呢。  
（N：嘿嘿）

61 自己最敏感的地方？  
不好说，总之最不敏感的我很清楚……

62 对方最敏感的地方？  
啊，就是他的大家伙吧？

63 用一句话形容H时的对方？  
对我很好，能满足我。

64 坦白的说，你喜欢H么？  
喜欢

65 一般情况下H的场所？  
破寺的各处

66 你想尝试的H地点？  
想尝试的都试过了

67 冲澡是在H前还是H后？  
都有  
（N：有时候洗着洗着就做起来了）

68 H时有什么约定么？  
没有

69 你与恋人以外的人发生过性关系么？  
太多了  
（N：我也和小家伙以外的人发生过呢）

70 对于“如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体”这种想法，你是持赞同态度，还是反对呢？  
我反对

71 如果对方被暴徒强奸了，你会怎么做？  
照顾他，可以的话，给他报仇。

72 你会在H前觉得不好意思吗？或是之后？  
基本上不会  
（N：小家伙害羞起来也别有风味呢~）

73 如果好朋友对你说“我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请……”并要求H，你会？  
就做呗

74 你觉得自己很擅长H吗？  
应该算擅长吧，毕竟十多年的经验  
（N：十多年？？）

75 那么对方呢？  
Nobuyuki胜在身材高大，哪里的尺寸都大一些。

76 在H时你希望对方说的话是？  
都可以，我不太在意这些。

77 你比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？  
笑。很治愈。

78 你觉得与恋人以外的人H也可以吗？  
可以

79 你对SM有兴趣吗？  
没有

80 如果对方忽然不再索求你的身体了，你会？  
诶？还会这样吗……  
（N：不会的小家伙。）

81 你对强奸怎么看？  
违法

82 H中比较痛苦的事情是？  
之前不先玩后面就起不来，没法满足Hokuto。  
（N：然后小家伙就拉上我了……）

83 在迄今为止的H中，最令你觉得兴奋、焦虑的场所是？  
院子里，怕被别人看见。

84 曾有过受方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
有

85 那时攻方的表情？  
还是笑着，把我按在灶台上就办了。

86 攻方有过强暴的行为吗？  
没有

87 当时受方的反应是？  
（N：这题跳过。）

88 对你来说，“作为H对象”的理想是？  
啊，Hokuto、Makoto还有Nobuyuki都可以呢……

89 现在的对方符合你的理想吗？  
符合

90 在H中有使用过小道具吗？  
没有

91 你的第一次发生在什么时候？  
十四岁  
（N：好早）

92 那时的对象是现在的恋人吗？  
不是

93 你最喜欢被吻到哪里呢？  
嘴唇

94 你最喜欢亲吻对方哪里呢？  
嘴唇

95 H时最能取悦对方的事是？  
倒是不用刻意取悦。

96 H时你会想些什么呢？  
和Nobuyuki做主要是为了忘记。

97 一晚H的次数是？  
两三次

98 H的时候，衣服是你自己脱，还是对方帮忙脱呢？  
都有

99 对你而言H是？  
习惯性行为，是亲密关系的一部分。

100 请对恋人说一句话  
谢谢你。  
（N：不用谢哦小家伙）


End file.
